Over the years, portable handheld devices such as smartphones have become prevalent. Indeed, smartphones have become an integral part of many people's lives given the portability of smartphones, the convenient access to the Internet, and the growing number of applications available. On a given smartphone, a user typically uses a variety of applications. With the growing number of applications, it is desired to provide a method for more efficiently invoking applications, or executing other operations, that are desired in certain situations.